Ciao, Ludwig, My Sin
by JustAnotherFangirlAtHeart
Summary: Nothing to say, besides I regret what I have made :P Be warned, there will be violence.


**Ciao, Ludwig, My Sin**

Italy, the lively country we find entertainment and enlightenment in, was waiting impatiently at a small cafe a block or two away from his house. The German's name and face roamed freely through his thoughts, making him drift into his mind. _'Where is he? I said to meet here at two o'clock, and its now two twenty-four! Ve… maybe he is avoiding me? There is the possibility he got hurt… or that someone is trying to stall him!' _Feliciano's thoughts went on and on, but came to the conclusion of making his way to Ludwig' house.

The bubbly Italian got off his seat, leaving the sun-soaked building. His feet carried him in the right direction, since he had practically engraved the directions to Germany's house. With his steps reserved and calm, in under three minutes, he was at the German's front door. One swift knock and step back, Italy waited for the door to swing open, a brilliant smile spread over his face.

A small shuffling sound came from the second floor, which was accompanied by the movement of some curtains. Feliciano's smile dimmed, looking around at the other windows for any other signs of life. "Luddy?" the Italian asked timidly. Another soft sound of motion came to Italy's ears, making him worry. _'I hope this doesn't turn out as bad as its starting to look like…' _Italy thought.

Feliciano tried opening the door, and found it unlocked. With him smile turning to a frown, he entered the house. The Italian shuffled through the house, trying the top floor first. "Ludwig?" he asked again. A clang came from the kitchen, so he ran down to the source. "Hey, hey, Germany?" Italy whimpered. He checked the kitchen to find it empty, but continued by heading to the living room.

A smile graced his lips when his eyes settled on his friend. The German had stopped in his tip-toeing tracks, and turned to face Feliciano. "U-Uh, hallo, Italy…." Ludwig murmured. "I s-see you were w-worried?" he asked.

"Si, very!" the Italian responded while his smile morphed into a smirk. "The great and strong Germany was late~…" he cooed. "What a sight to see!" Italy added, moving closer to Ludwig. The German stepped back, away from his friend. "Why so cowardly, Luddy?"

Germany's eyes widened in fear as Feliciano moved closer. "P-Please, Italy, I know what you're up to, so go away!" he yelled, making a run for the back door. His trek was halted by the little Italian's hand grabbing the back of his uniform. Ludwig soon felt the cold surface of a knife reach up to his wrist that was hovering above the door handle. "Gott, bitte, Italien!" the German begged in his native language.

Italy shrugged. "Oh, its nothing personal, Luddy~! Come on, be a good boy and stay here with me…." the Italian hissed. He started dragging his 'friend' across the house, finding the stairs. "Oh, ha, yes… Luddy, get up, walk up the stairs, and do NOT try to run~!" Feliciano hummed with a smile. Ludwig got up, standing on shaky legs. His assent to the second floor was painfully slow, as the Italian trailed behind him.

Once they reached the top, Italy started dragging Germany again. He headed to the deepest bedroom in the house, taking both of them into the room, and locking the door. "Make yourself comfortable~!" Feliciano chirped. The German sat down on the bed, his eyes never leaving the twisted person pacing around the room.

"W-Why do you wish to do t-this, Italien?" Ludwig questioned.

"Oh, no good reason, Luddy! Theres not always a motive… to be spoken." Italy responded with a smirk. With a flash of light and the whirl of wind, he was by Germany's side, his knife clenched in his hand. "Where, oh where do I start?" Feliciano teased. The German gulped, coming to a still. Italy's smirk widened as he playfully pressed the dull edge of the knife into Ludwig's leg. Germany shut his eyes tightly closed, trying to forget the situation and torment. There had to be a loop hole to the plan, right?

Italy slowly got up, only to return in mere seconds. "Lay back." he sharply demanded. Ludwig followed the order, never letting his eyes open. "Hands up." Germany once again did as told, and soon felt a smaller pair of hands push them back, while a rough material looped its way around his wrists. This material then tied him the the headboard. Only whimpering came from the German's mouth.

"Okay, lets see here~!" Italy drawled. The smooth surface of his knife made its way over Ludwig's body, then stopped at his lips. "Hm… not yet." The knife continued to move with grace as it headed for the German's left hand. "Oh, si!" he purred. "Your big, rough hands have always caused me trouble… lets start here."

Without warning, the sharp object cut around his left hand, taking a bunch of skin off. A gasp and scream came from the country below Italy, making him smirk even more. "Shush, sweet one." Feliciano whispered. The German settled down into whimpers. The Italian then removed the knife, making it fly towards Ludwig's face; before it could harm him, Italy dove in for a kiss. He forced Germany's mouth open, deepening the kiss. The German only kept still, not responding to the action. In his mind, voices screamed from confusion and willingness.

Tears started forming in the northern country's eyes for reasons unclear, while Ludwig never knew of their existence. Feliciano soon pulled back, gulping before sobs came out of his fragile structure. Germany opened his eyes, just before the knife found residence into his cheek. It lightly followed along his lips, making it look like he was smiling. His whimpers went back to screams, tears burning his cheeks. A crooked smile put itself onto Italy's own lips while he continued to cry, then removed the knife.

"Oh, hush, Luddy…. You have always needed to smile more often, so I'm just helping out a friend~." Feliciano said, rubbing the German's arm. "It will be over soon, hm?" Before Germany could respond, the knife dug itself into Ludwig's heart. No sound came from Germany, so Italy got off the bed.

_ "Ciao, Ludwig, my sin."_

**xX .oOo. Xx**

Italy carefully closed the door behind him, tears staining his smile-bearing cheeks. His hurried foot steps carried through the house, then they stopped when he stood in front of the front door. Feliciano turned to face a mirror, straitening his uniform and hair. With a coat that he found next to him, he rubbed off the drops of blood from his uniform. Hiding his knife into one of his many pockets, he left the house.

The Italian's casual smile made itself onto his lips, then skipped down the block. He passed the cafe he was at before, and kept heading down the streets. Soon he was at his own front door, letting himself in. "Romano?" Italy hummed. A grumble came from the living room, so Feliciano followed it. "Wha'cha up to?" he asked his brother.

"Trying to watch some TV in peace, damn it! It was fine till you got back…." the older of the Italian brothers hissed. Italy joined Romano on the sofa, finding himself falling asleep from exhaustion.

**xX .oOo. Xx**

Over at Ludwig's house, a moan came from the bedroom. Germany started to lift himself up and off the bed, wincing at the pain. _'What…? Where did he run off to…'_ he thought. Looking around, the little Italian had left. Looking down, he saw why. There was huge gash through his chest, right where his heart is. "I'm surprised I'm not dead…." the German grumbled weakly.

Germany went out of the room, finding himself wince even more. His legs felt like killing themselves, while his hand kept bleeding. The pain gradually increased each time he wen to move a limb. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself down the stairs, and out his back door.

**xX .oOo. Xx**

A world meeting had started at noon the next day, with all the countries bickering at one another. Italy kept himself in a corner, his smile seeming forced. He was chatting with his brother, to whom was looking at Feliciano with a cautious gaze.

"Fratello, are you alright?" the grumpy Italian asked. The other Italian nodding, smiled a smile that showed teeth, then walked away to another corner of the room. Romano shook his head. _'Somethings up with that wacko.' _he thought. Lovino looked over at the back of his brother's head, trying to see through him. He then examined his uniform, and noticed a tare in a pocket… that was lightly stained with blood.

**xX .oOo. Xx**

Ludwig had gradually made his way towards the conference building, the pain making his body feel on fire. Before he knew it, he had opened the front doors for the building. Many people have him odd and worried glances due to his condition. Grunting at them, he made his way to the conference room.

**xX .oOo. Xx**

The door burst open with a bang, silencing the others in the room. A tall, muscular figure took a single step into the room, then fell onto the floor face first. From the far corner of the room, a loud gasp startled everyone. Italy came running to the person, going onto his knees to aid the man. Of corse, this person was Germany. He groaned a few times before opening his mouth to speak.

"G-Get rid… don't trust… Nein! L-leave now…" the German man whispered. Before everyone went into panic, his non-injured hand pointed at Italy. The room erupted, while Feliciano stood up slowly, his hair covering his eyes. The smile that was now etched into Germany's memories came across the Italian's face. Everyone stopped and stared at Italy, not knowing what to do. Before they could apply and idea, he had disappeared like the calm atmosphere that had been in the room.

Later that day, they said hurt goodbyes to the German man. They held a small, quick funeral for him, then burred him with his deceased solders. Everything had went back to normal for the next few days, except from one odd absence.

**xX .oOo. Xx**

Days, weeks, months passed with no sign of Italy. Romano, Spain, Japan, Prussia and France had been looking for him, but nothing even showed a hint to his whereabouts. They soon gave up, while other countries were somewhat relived from Italy's disappearance. Seeing the condition of Ludwig, hearing his words, and seeing who the German had pointed to made many of them scared. Not to add Feliciano's behaviour before he left.

Once the third month passed, a short man came into their town. He loomed around in a trench coat, his hair slicked back. The man walked up to the house of the Italian brothers, letting himself in. Romano had heard the door, and came rushing into the small room. "Fratello?" he shouted. Before he could see the figure, something hit him over the head, making him crumble to the floor.

_ "Sleep well, Lovino, and forget."_

These last words rang though Romano's head as he passed out.

_"Ludwig was always my sin~!" _the man giggled. _"I'm not pure no more, fratello. Say ciao to my sin, for me... because I'll be going somewhere else."_

Lets just say blood was shed, and that the country of Italy no longer held two people to call their personification, not even one.

* * *

**I don't own Hetalia, only the idea. Yet I regret it xD**


End file.
